Finally
by Cidinha
Summary: Shura entra na casa de gêmeos profundamente irritado, mas lá encontra algo que o deixa bem calmo, ou não. /Shura & Saga, Contém Lemon


Shura andava a passos largos e rápidos, bufava ocasionalmente. Saia da casa de Sagitário com raiva, seu desejo era chutar alguma coisa, até deixar só o farelo no chão.

Descia as casas do Santuário em direção à de gêmeos, com os pensamentos do ocorrido ainda em mente: Quem Aioros pensava que era para terminar o namoro com ele? Mas sem problema, não precisava daquele idiota para ser feliz.

Entra na casa de gêmeos, em busca de Saga para treinar com ele, aliás, aquele era um ótimo jeito de descontar a raiva, desferir chutes e socos em alguém que não cairia com um único golpe seu. Precisava enfiar a porrada em alguém para descontar a raiva.

– Saaaaga! Cadê você seu geminiano idiota?

Viu o cavaleiro sair de uma das portas, com somente uma toalha enrolando sua cintura, deixando a mostra o físico perfeito, os cabelos molhados colados nas costas e o rotineiro olhar indiferente no rosto.

– O que quer Shura?

Ao olhar o corpo semi-desnudo de Saga, o moreno para com a torrente de palavrões em espanhol que resmungava.

– Merda, esse idiot...Ah... Saga eu... Eu ia te chamar para treinar..

O grego abria um meio sorriso no rosto em vista do comportamento de Capricórnio.

– Ia? Não vai mais?

Nesse momento o capricorniano perde as falas por alguns segundos.

– Ah...Para de graça Saga, vamos treinar ou você vai ficar ai se exibindo?

O espanhol sentia seu rosto esquentar enquanto analisava o corpo de Gêmeos, mais alto que ele e também mais musculoso... um corpo perfeito que tirava o capricorniano do sério somente de olhá-lo. Nesse momento Shura percebe o que estava pensando, sacode a cabeça levemente para clarear os pensamentos.

– Me exibindo? Não estou me exibindo, Shura. Por que acha isso, gostou do que viu?

Ao escutar as palavras do grego, sai caminhando até a porta, contrariado.

– Deixa Saga, eu chamo o Aldebaran para treinar comigo.

Já estava quase na porta quando sente o corpo do maior prendê-lo contra a parede do corredor, segurando seus pulsos firmemente, prendendo-os contra o concreto frio, enquanto sentia cada parte do corpo do outro, pela roupa de algodão fino do espanhol.

– E por acaso o Aldebaran poderia fazer isso contigo?

– Isso o que, exatame...?

O espanhol não termina sua fala, pois naquele momento teve sua boca tomada pela do cavaleiro de gêmeos, em um beijo cheio de luxúria e desejo, a língua deles se encontrando em movimentos circulares, enquanto as mãos do grego desciam de seus braços à sua cintura acariciando-a, e as mãos do espanhol iam até a nuca do geminiano acariciando levemente os cabelos azulados dele.

A falta de ar levava ao fim daquele beijo, mas não sem antes Saga dar uma leve mordida nos lábios do espanhol, ao fim do beijo os dois acabavam ofegantes, os rostos corados e lábios roçando uns nos outros.

O cavaleiro de capricórnio sentia o efeito do corpo do outro sobre si. Nesse momento encontravam-se grudados um no outro de tal modo que os dois corpos eram as únicas coisas que impediam a toalha de Saga de cair, uma vez que ela se desenrolara da cintura do grego.

Sem proferir uma única palavra Saga pega o espanhol pelos pulsos, levando-o até seu quarto e trancando a porta logo em seguida. O cavaleiro de gêmeos ia desabotoando a camisa de capricórnio chupando e mordendo cada pedaço de pele exposta do moreno.

O menor ia gemendo baixinho ao sentir os lábios do outro passando pelo seu corpo.

– Hmmm... Saga

Ouvindo os gemidos do espanhol Saga termina de desabotoara camisa do mais jovem, passando a língua pelo peito, descendo lentamente, contornando os mamilos antes de chupá-los e mordê-los. Descia ainda mais os lábios chegando ao cós da calça de Shura. Antes de retirar a calça do capricorniano lança-lhe um sorriso pervertido, retirando de uma só vez a calça de algodão e a Box que ele usava, deixando à mostra o membro enrijecido do menor.

Começava a masturbá-lo lentamente, sua mão passando por toda a extensão da carne rija de Shura, dando alguns apertões na glande.

O moreno gemia com os olhos semicerrados enquanto apreciava o prazer que a mão firme de Gêmeos lhe proporcionava. Quando chegava perto de seu ápice, sente o geminiano parar a masturbação e antes mesmo que tivesse tempo de abrir os olhos para ver o que havia acontecido, o grego já deitava o espanhol na cama, subindo em cima dele, seus membros se roçando, uma vez que a toalha de Saga jazia esquecida no chão do corredor da casa de Gêmeos.

O geminiano não se agüentava mais, precisava penetrar aquele corpo que estava ali, deitado na sua cama e que agora lhe pertencia. Era tão bom estar finalmente fazendo isso com Shura, aquele que sempre desejara, mas que quando finalmente ele decidira agir o capricorniano aparecera de namorado novo. E agora que eles haviam terminado não daria a menor chance de eles reatarem.

Shura que a muito estava entorpecido com o prazer que o mais velho lhe proporcionava, deitava o outro na cama, passando os lábios pela barriga tonificada do outro, até parar diante daquele membro rijo. Colocava toda aquela extensão da carne pulsante de Saga na boca, sugando e chupando aquele membro quente. Nada se comparava a ter ao seu lado o grego que sempre desejara, desde antes de começar a namorar Aioros, e quando começara com aquele namoro achava que tinha esquecido Saga, mas agora via que estava completamente errado, ainda gostava demais de Saga.

Continuava com os movimentos, chupando toda a extensão de Saga até ele gozar deixando seu liquido quente espirrar na boca do espanhol.

Apesar de ter gozado na boca do espanhol o grego ainda estava excitado, seu membro continuava pulsando,sem pensar duas vezes senta-se na cama colocando Shura em seu colo, deixando seu membro umedecido pela saliva e o sêmen adentrar lentamente no moreno que gemia baixinho ao ser invadido.

O moreno logo sentia a dor de ser penetrado lhe deixar e tudo que sentia naquele instante era o prazer de aconchegar o geminiano dentro de si. Começava a rebolar lentamente sobre o membro do mais velho enquanto escondia o rosto no pescoço do outro, seu gemidos aumentando de intensidade conforme as estocadas de Gêmeos.

Saga segurava a cintura do espanhol acompanhando seus movimentos, enquanto sentia seu membro envolto por ele, leves gemidos saindo de seus lábios entreabertos, enquanto estocava Capricórnio cada vez mais forte até que não agüentava mais e acabava gozando, preenchendo-o com seu sêmen quente, ao mesmo tempo em que este gozava sujando suas barrigas com o mesmo liquido.

Cansados, os dois deitaram-se na cama, Saga abraçando o menor, enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos morenos lentamente.

– Shura...Esperei tanto tempo por isso, quero que você saiba que eu te amo.

Ao ouvir as palavras do geminiano um sorriso se abre na face de do espanhol.

– Também te amo, Saga e muito.

Dito isso se aproximou dos lábios do grego desferindo um selinho. Não conseguia se lembrar do porquê de estar tão irritado quando entrara na casa de Gêmeos, tudo em que pensava agora era que eles estavam finalmente juntos.


End file.
